


The way the cookie crumbles

by Lumeha



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Not depicted : Lysithea and Felix built a friendship at the ER, her for chronic illness, him for chronic fighting syndrome ft. also helping Dimitri and his issues, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/pseuds/Lumeha
Summary: “Come here, I need an opinion.”Only a sleepy noise answered her, but he approached, eyeing the plates in front of her. She got the last batch of cookies out of the oven, carefully using tongues to put them in the empty plate.





	The way the cookie crumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fogmiurror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogmiurror/gifts).

> **FE Rarepair week prompt** : Spice
> 
> And fully and entirely dedicated to the BFF, who ship 'em a lot, so I needed to produce some fluff for these two

The way Linhardt entered the kitchen, eyes half closed and his bedhead hair fighting gravity, strands going in all kinds of directions, always made Lysithea feel warm. It was already late, but the day Linhardt would get up before noon was not coming soon. He went next to the heater, almost tilting his whole body to be closer to it. She couldn’t help but let out a small snort at the sight. Her boyfriend was such a  _ cat _ . 

“Come here, I need an opinion.”

Only a sleepy noise answered her, but he approached, eyeing the plates in front of her. She got the last batch of cookies out of the oven, carefully using tongues to put them in the empty plate. 

“I am trying to create a new recipe. Can you tell me which one you prefer ?”

He snatched one of the warm ones, not minding the slight burning sensation at the tip of his fingers, and started munching it, slow and focused. When they first met, she hated that expression, the one he wore when he was thinking so hard, trying to extract every information from what had captured his attention. Now that she understood him better (that he understood her better, too), she liked catching it, the way his eyes closed and crinkled at the corners. 

“... Less sugar ? Unusual for you,” he commented, frowning slightly. 

Lysithea scoffed, red dusting her cheeks. Even coming from Linhardt, she disliked it so much when anyone pointed out how much of a sweet tooth she was. 

“I am trying to make something for Felix, okay ? He helped me, last time at the hospital. And this idiot doesn’t like sweets.”

“Mhmh, that is a challenge”, Linhardt said with a smile. “The spice is nice in this one, but too discreet.” 

He went for the first plate, humming under his breath. Lysithea got up and started to put away flour and spices, cleaning the counter to give her space to review her notes. She snatched a cookie for herself, enjoying the way it crumbled under her fingers. 

After a while, Linhardt pointed at the middle plate.

“This one. The balance is good, spicier. But keep the first batch recipe ? … Mercedes and”, a yawn cut him, “Mercedes and Dorothea will like it I think. Maybe Caspar. You, too. I am sure it’s your favourite.”

“You say that only because it’s the sweetest !”

“Yes.”

She huffed, and he smiled at her, head in hand, propping himself against the counter. She reached and smoothed his hair, tucking it behind his ear. With a soft noise, he leaned against her arm.

“Cat.”

“I am not a cat”, he said, still nuzzling against her hand. 

“Says the cat. Help me pack those so you can give some to Caspar if you catch him on your way to university.”

“Urgh, don’t talk to me about that. I thought I could relax. Do actual research, how I want, without any bother. And I have to teach students.  _ Students _ .”

She rolled her eyes and took back her hand, which he let go without much protest. With another, long yawn, he stretched and got up, searching for anything to put the cookies away, while Lysithea reached for her notebook. They both smiled, basking in the warm scent of fresh cookies and the rhythm of calm days.

**Author's Note:**

> For your consideration : Linhardt, when he will be a university professor, is like Tolkien. Forced to stay and teach because literally 2 students are just Fascinated and refuse to leave his class no matter what


End file.
